


please, please, please (let me get what I want)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Pining Stan, Truth or Dare, lots of creek too tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan's junior class is going on a ski trip, and his crush on his best friend is getting worse every day.





	1. Chapter 1

The field trip hadn't even started yet, and Stan already wanted to go home. The kids crowding around the bus were too fucking loud, his head was aching, and his super best friend wasn't anywhere in sight. Why were they going on this thing again? Neither of them even really liked skiing. It'd kind of being ruined for Stan after that stupid trip to Aspen when they were ten. 

Goddamn it, he was going to kill Kyle later. He'd promised that they wouldn't get separated because he'd promised that they would sit together on the bus. Preferably in the front because they always sat in the front, and all the bullshit happened in the last few rows. Stan and Kyle had agreed on a strict No Bullshit policy for this trip. Somehow, Stan found it hard to believe that would work out in their favor. 

The wind whipped through his hair as he looked through the throng of students for a shock of red hair and found nothing. In the distance, Kenny and Craig's little sisters were taking turns playing with each other's hair in the grass as the older kids prepared to board the buses. A group of mothers stood nearby, gossiping and exchanging recipes. 

"Hey, Marsh!" A nasty voice called from behind him. Stan turned to face the speaker, rolling his eyes. It was Craig Tucker, standing with one hand firmly in Tweek's back pocket and an annoying glint in his eye. 

He and his boyfriend were standing on the curb next to one of the buses, backlit by the fading sun. Tweek was smirking in between sips of coffee, already amused with whatever the dumbass next to him was about to say. Fucking typical. Craig really brought out the bitch in him. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" Craig teased, sneering. Stan rolled his eyes for the second time in ten seconds, which was maybe a new record. 

"I can't find him." Stan said, and immediately swore under his breath, realizing his mistake. He knew Craig was referring to Kyle. 

"You can't find him?" Tweek asked, laughing. "Meaning that he is your boyfriend?" 

Stan groaned. By themselves, Tweek and Craig were both kind of bland and generally harmless. Together, they were basically insufferable. When they weren't with their dumb friends, they spent a lot of time just hanging around and making fun of everyone else. Assholes. 

"Fuck off! You know what I meant." 

"All I know is that you're totally gay, Marsh. How long are you gonna stay in denial?" Craig asked, mocking. Tweek stifled a laugh with another sip through his straw. 

"That's really rich coming from you, asshole." Stan muttered, already over this conversation and becoming increasingly aware of the throbbing in his head. 

"At least I can admit that I'm gay, dude. I've never seen anyone as repressed as you." 

"I hope your dick shrivels up and falls off." Stan said simply, turning away. Craig just shrugged, leaning down to steal a sip from Tweek's straw. 

Stan walked further into the crowd of high schoolers and parents, looking a little frantically for Kyle. He hoped he hadn't stumbled into some adventure without him. He frowned. He really had to stop fixating on Kyle so much. He was supposed to be getting over this stupid crush! The goth kids had helped him write dumb, lovestruck poetry a few weekends ago as a means of catharsis, and that had only made things worse. 

Distracted by the mess of hormones and confusion swirling incessantly in his brain, Stan nearly ran headfirst into a mass of blue fabric. He grunted, startled out of his Kyle induced stupor and back into the real world. 

Kenny McCormick turned around, already grinning. Even in the almost darkness, Kenny looked super model hot. He'd traded out the trademark orange of his childhood for a baby blue parka, and it did absolute wonders for his eyes. 

"Stanley Marsh!" Kenny announced with gusto, as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Stan quirked a smile. 

Kenny had picked up two extra jobs to pay off this field trip because there was no way in hell he could convince his parents' to give a rat's ass about "the high school experience" or "maintaining meaningful friendships", and Stan was glad he'd pulled through with the funding. When Kenny felt like it, he could be the life of a party. And tonight, by the looks of it, he felt like it. 

"Are you high?" Stan asked suspiciously, noting his reddened eyes. Kenny's grin only widened. 

"Why? You jealous?" 

Stan scoffed. 

"Yeah, right. Kyle would kill me." Stan said. Kyle thought that the use of marijuana for recreational purposes was completely irresponsible. 

"Stan!" Kenny scolded, eyes wide. "You've gotta stop talking about Kyle!" 

Stan mentally berated himself, resisting the urge to stomp his foot in frustration. Fuck! Kenny was right. He needed to get Kyle off his mind...But speaking of Kyle, where was he? 

"Okay, yes. I know I shouldn't be talking about him, and I know it's only gonna make it harder for me to get over him. But in the meantime, do you know where he is?" 

Kenny looked incredulous. Stan had drunkenly let slip to him his feelings for Kyle one night, laying on his bed spread out like a starfish and insisting the crush was fleeting and purely hormonal. But that was nine months ago, and Stan still felt his lungs cave in when he and Kyle so much as made eye contact. 

"Stan! This isn't helping your situation!" Kenny exclaimed, voice rising. 

Stan hushed him, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to them. It seemed that everyone was too caught up in their own teenage bullshit to care. 

"This isn't helping your situation, Stan." Kenny repeated, this time in a whisper. 

"What am I supposed to do, Ken?" Stan hissed back. "Stop talking to him altogether? He's my best friend! We're sitting on the bus together, whether you like it or not." 

"Are you sure one of you can't just sit with me?" Kenny whined. "I don't want to sit with Cartman. All he does is try to steal other people's food and watch those stupid cringe compilations on his phone." 

Stan laughed lightheartedly at the distressed expression on Kenny's face. 

"Sorry dude. Hey! Maybe we could sit Cartman and Kyle together." He joked. Kenny chuckled too, wrinkling his nose at the thought. 

"No thanks. We aren't ready for World War Three just yet. Especially if those two are the opposing forces." 

"Yeah." Stan agreed. "The military doesn't have the technology yet to fight Cartman's huge ass." 

The boys' laughter was interrupted by a megaphone, catching everyone's attention. It was the principal, poised to make some kind of announcement. 

"Students, parents, and faculty." He said, voice echoing in the parking lot. "Within the next five minutes, we will begin filing onto the buses. Be sure to do this in a manner that is both calm and considerate of those around you." 

There was a silence as the crowd absorbed this information, murmuring their agreement and nodding. 

"But most importantly, junior class, be sure to have fun! Go cows!" The principal added, pumping a fist in the air.

The student body erupted into cheers and whooping, and Stan looked worriedly at Kenny. 

"We're leaving soon!" He said. "Is Kyle still not here?" 

Kenny's eyebrows furrowed, looking around for their friend. 

"That is getting weird. Kyle's always on time." 

"I know! I bet Ike is doing something to make them late. That kid's such a little bitch." 

Kenny laughed, only half paying attention because Bebe Stevens was walking by and looking beautiful in a winter ensemble of pastel pinks and blues. 

"Bebe!" He called, wiggling his eyebrows. "Are we gonna share a cup of hot cocoa when we get to the lodge?" 

Wendy grimaced, clutching at Bebe's arm and trying to tug her away, but Bebe still stopped and flashed Kenny a dazzling grin. Her teeth were perfectly white, and even in the cold wind her red lipstick wasn't cracking. 

"We'll see!" She teased playfully, winking before stepping into the nearest bus. Wendy glared briefly at both boys before following behind her best friend. 

"What's her problem?" Kenny asked, looking at an equally surprised Stan. 

"Uh, I think she might be jealous? That's her jealous face. At least in my experience." 

"You think Wendy likes me? Sweet!" 

Stan smirked, raising a patronizing eyebrow. 

"Try again, idiot. I think she likes Bebe." 

Kenny gaped, looking back at the spot where the girls had been standing in wonderment. 

"Woah dude, seriously?" 

Stan shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"All I'm saying this that I dated Wends for a long time, and I know her pretty well. That face she gave you? That's jealousy. The way she looks at Bebe? That's love." 

Kenny opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind Stan. 

"Oh my god, Ma, I get it!" Kyle yelled, looking exasperated. "I'm not gonna drink any alcohol, and I'm not gonna break any limbs!" 

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, Kyle!" Sheila scolded, patting at her son's hair in an effort to flatten in. Kyle smacked her hand away, annoyed. 

"Yeah, Kyle!" Ike added tauntingly. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" 

Kyle scowled at his little brother, who at age 12 was only a few inches taller than him. Apparently his birth father had given him some kind of giant gene, which was a little bit infuriating. Ike stuck his tongue out, cackling at Kyle's annoyance. 

"Hey, Kyle!" Kenny greeted. "And hey, Ike!" 

Kenny high fived the younger boy, which then escalated into some overly complex handshake the two had created. Kenny was really fucking good with kids. 

"Hi, Ken." Kyle said, adjusting the straps on his backpack. "And hey, Stan." 

Stan glanced down to avoid staring directly into Kyle's eyes, swallowing awkwardly. Jesus, he thought. Way to be subtle, Marsh. 

"Hey, Kyle. We're still sitting together on the bus, right?" 

Kyle looked confused at the question, and for a second Stan was scared he no longer wanted to sit with him. 

"Duh." He said, shoving Stan's shoulder gently. "When have we not?" 

Stan hoped Kyle would excuse the pink in his cheeks as a result of the cold wind. Kyle gave his mom a sideways hug and fist bumped his little brother. 

"Bye, guys!" He said, clearly eager to get out from under his mother's watchful eye. She looked on the verge of worried tears now, as they boys began climbing into the bus. 

"Front seat?" Stan asked, confirming what he already knew. Kyle nodded. 

"Here, you take the window." Stan offered in what he hoped was a chivalrous gesture. Kyle smiled appreciatively, and Stan could feel his heart soar. 

The smile only lasted for a moment though, as he sat down and looked out the window. 

"Oh, god. Cartman's here." He groaned, looking away from the glass. "Is he sitting with you, Kenny?" 

Kenny slid into the seat behind them, looking apologetic. 

"I think so. Unless you can find someone who doesn't have a bus buddy." 

At that moment, Cartman strolled onto the bus looking smug. Stan never understood how someone could be so self deluded, convincing himself that he was cool and well liked when he so clearly was not. 

"Hello, Kyle." Cartman drawled, smirking. "Oh, are you and your life partner sitting in front of us? This should be fun!" 

Kyle stood up in his seat, propping his elbows on the one in front of him and glowering. 

"No." He said blankly. "Go to the back of the bus. Butters is gonna sit with Kenny." 

Cartman gawked, the smirk sliding off his face instantaneously. 

"What the fuck? I'm sitting here, Jew. Kenny already said I could." 

Kyle looked ready to start throwing punches if it was necessary, and Stan knew he would not be dealing with any of Cartman's bitching tonight. 

"Well Kenny changed his mind, idiot. Now fucking go to the back before I kick your ass." 

Cartman looked flustered, his face turning red with anger as he glanced around the bus. 

"Fine! Who needs you guys? You're such a dick, Kyle!" He yelled, storming to the back of the bus. 

Stan and Kenny laughed as Kyle sat back down in a huff. Wendy and Bebe both gave them thumbs up from a few seats away. 

"How do you know Butters isn't already sitting with someone?" Kenny asked. Kyle gave him a look that implied the answer was obvious. 

"Dude, it's Butters. What do you think?"

Kenny chuckled, but Stan felt kind of bad. Butters was nice and all, but he never quite fit in with his classmates. Poor kid. 

"My coffee's already almost gone!" Tweek cried, stepping into the bus with Craig in tow, rolling his eyes. 

"Of course it is! I told you this would happen twenty minutes ago. Why would you start drinking it before we even got on the bus?" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry I have an addictive personality!" Tweek said sarcastically. "Why would you let me keep drinking it?" 

"You're such a drama queen!"

The couple sat down in the seats directly across the aisle from Stan and Kyle, sulking. 

"Are you two gonna be fighting all night?" Kenny asked. "Because if that's the case, you should move." 

"That depends on if Craig keeps being a dick." Tweek said, tapping his boyfriend on the nose. 

Craig tried to stifle a smile and failed, laughing. Tweek's face softened too, and Craig planted a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh, that's even worse." Kyle said. "You guys are so sappy." 

"Don't be a homophobe, Broflovski." Craig said dryly. 

"It'd be gross if one of you was a girl, too, Tucker." Kyle retorted. 

"I kind of agree." Clyde said as he and Token arrived, getting behind Tweek and Craig. "You guys can be a little much sometimes." 

"You're just jealous, Clyde." Craig said. He kissed Tweek again, this time on the lips. Tweek squealed in surprise as the others groaned. 

Stan turned away from them to look at Kyle, who had pulled out a book and begun to read. Stan bent over to read the cover. It was something about Sigmund Freud, evidently. 

"Liking the book, Kyle?" He asked conversationally. Kyle shrugged. 

"It's alright, I guess. I know Freud's theories are mostly nonsense, but they're still pretty cool to read about." 

"Are you saying you don't want to fuck your own mom?" Cartman jeered from where he was eavesdropping at the back of the small bus. Stan barely remembered enough from his psych class to recognize that he was referencing one of Freud's theories. The Oedipal Complex. 

"The only mom I want to fuck is yours!" Kyle called back automatically, causing Cartman to scowl and everyone else to laugh. 

"N-Nice one, Kyle." Jimmy Valmer said as he stepped into the bus. He sat behind Clyde and Token, taking up a whole seat to make room for his crutches. 

Butters was close behind him, looking nervously around the bus for a place to sit. 

"Butters, dude!" Kenny said, alerting the other boy's attention with a cupped hand around his mouth. "I saved you a seat!" 

Butters smiled, shoulders relaxing. 

"Gee, Ken. That's awful nice of you." Butters said, rushing to sit down. 

Tweek and Craig rolled their eyes at each other, clearly not big fans of Butters. Stan gave them a disapproving look. 

"Jesus, it's getting late." Kyle commented. "When are we leaving?" 

"Oh, uh, just a few minutes, I think." Butters said. "But we still won't be getting there until late." 

"Gah!" Tweek cried, tugging at a lock of his hair. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep."

"Yeah, because you drank all your fucking coffee!" Craig said, but he started running his hand through Tweek's hair and he didn't really look mad. 

After a few minutes the bus driver walked in and sat down, looking at the kids in the rearview mirror. 

"No yelling on my bus. No singing. No standing up. You know the drill." He said simply, starting the vehicle.

"Can do!" Kenny said with a joking salute to the driver. 

As the bus began to move Kyle went back to his book, and Stan let his eyes linger for a while on his face, illuminated by the moonlight. Kyle hated the sharp curve of his nose, but Stan thought it was sort of cute. Scratch that. Very cute. Kenny thumped the back of Stan's head and glared, chastising him for staring. Goddamn it. 

He turned to look the other way, and his eyes landed on the other boys. Tweek was turned around in his seat and tossing grapes at Clyde, who had his mouth wide open in an attempt to catch them. None of them landed, and Tweek and Jimmy collapsed into giggles every time they missed. 

A few rows behind them, Bebe was showing Wendy a video on her phone and they were both laughing too. Stan felt a little left out, looking at his his peers having so much fun. 

"Hey, guys!" He said suddenly, turning around to face Kenny and Butters. "Do you want to play a game? This is gonna be a long ass ride." 

"Why, s-sure!" Butters said. Kenny shrugged. 

"Yeah, why not?" 

"Cool. Do you want to play, Kyle?" 

"Uh, nah, dude." Kyle said, looking up briefly from his book. "I'm gonna read." 

Stan pretended not to be disappointed. 

"What game?" Clyde asked, butting in from across the aisle. They were, apparently, out of grapes. 

"Um, truth or dare?" Stan suggested, suddenly recalling the time he built a treehouse for Wendy just on the chance he might have gotten dared to kiss her. Man, he wished it could be that easy with Kyle. 

"There aren't many dares you can do while sitting on a bus, Marsh." Craig pointed out disdainfully. Stan sighed. 

"Alright, fine. Then...I guess just truth?" 

"Truth or truth?" Token asked skeptically. 

"Do you guys have any better ideas?" Stan asked, annoyed. 

"Touché." Craig said. "Let's play, I love finding out new blackmail material. You go first, baby." 

Tweek looked a little taken off guard, his eyes widening. 

"Oh! Um. Kenny! What's your...favorite movie?" 

"Lame!" Clyde said. 

"I'm sorry, I panicked!" Tweek said. "Craig put me on the spot!" 

"My favorite movie is Groundhog Day." Kenny said. "I like when the guy dies over and over again but always comes back to life the next day." 

"Great. Now can someone ask a question that's actually good?" Clyde said, earning matching glares from Tweek and Craig. 

"Okay, fine." Craig said. "Clyde, are you a virgin?" 

Clyde blushed, cringing. 

"Shit, dude, I-um-" He stammered. 

"You have to be honest, Clyde!" 

"Fine, yes!" He admitted. "God, you're an asshole. I know you already know that." 

"It's okay, Clyde!" Butters assured him. "We're only seventeen! You still have plenty of time." 

"Yeah, great. Whatever." Clyde said, clearly wanting to move on from the subject. "My turn. Jimmy, if you had to pick a celebrity to fuck, who would it be?" 

The others laughed, considering the prospects. Jimmy looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding on his response. 

"Kate Upton, d-duh. Or m-maybe Meg T-Tu-Turney." 

The others nodded in approval. 

"Solid choices." Token commented. "Your turn." 

"B-butters." Jimmy said, turning to him. Butters looked very nervous, anticipating his question. "What's the l-last thing on your br-bro-browser h-history?" 

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters said anxiously, pulling out his phone to check. "I don't know about this, fellas." 

"You have to be honest, Butters!" Kenny reminded him with a grin. 

Butters pulled up his search history and read it, looking relieved. 

"Oh, it's nothing bad!" He said. "I just looked up 'How do hairless cats stay warm in the winter?'! I was worried about 'em."

Clyde groaned in disappointment at the anticlimactic answer. 

"Alright, don't let Butters ask one. If the questions aren't juicy, there's no point." 

"Hey, how do you know my question wasn't gonna be juicy?" Butters argued. 

"Was it?" Craig countered. Butters sulked. 

"No." He admitted. 

"I'll ask one!" Kenny said excitedly. "Craig, what's the weirdest shit you and Tweek have ever done during sex? I'm assuming you've had sex." 

Tweek blushed, bringing a hand up to cover his face. 

"Why does his question have to affect me?" He asked. 

"Are you okay with me answering this?" Craig asked him. Stan was quietly endeared by the question, always surprised to see how considerate Craig could be when it came to his boyfriend. Tweek shrugged. 

"Sure, whatever." 

"You're all unhealthily fixated on sex." Kyle commented commented offhandedly. 

"Fuck off, Broflovski!" Clyde said. "Craig, answer." 

"We're honestly the most vanilla couple in the world." Craig said, monotonous as ever. Tweek turner even redder, burying his face into Craig's shoulder. 

"God, that's embarrassing!" He said, voice muffled by the fabric of Craig's jacket. 

"Aw, I think it's sweet!" Butters said, his expression softening. 

"Oh." Tweek said awkwardly, lifting his head up. "Um, thanks?"

"My turn." Craig said, zeroing in on Stan. "Stan Marsh, you're up!" 

"Oh, God." Stan groaned. 

"What's the last thing you jacked off too?" 

Stan flinched as his friends all stared at him, waiting for an answer. Kenny laughed. Kyle glanced up from his book. Stan thought back to a couple nights previous. It'd been gay porn he was watching while he masturbated. He identified as bisexual, but it had been Kyle, and therefore boys, occupying his thoughts lately. If he was being honest, Kyle was who was really on his mind two nights ago. 

"Uh, some girl on girl porn." He lied, coming up with the blandest straight boy answer he could think of. Kyle returned to his book. 

"Nice!" Clyde exclaimed, and was met with a collective eye roll. 

"Gross." Craig said. 

"Can you only get off to guys boning?" Kenny asked curiously. 

"I don't need porn." Craig reminded him coldly. "I've got the real thing!" 

He winked facetiously at Tweek, who rolled his eyes and smirked. 

"Will you stop?" Kyle asked exasperatedly, tearing his gaze away from the book in his lap. Craig narrowed his eyes. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. 

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about." Kyle snapped, slamming his book shut. "You guys' PDA is so out of hand!" 

"What?" Craig asked, leaning forward subconsciously as though ready for a fight. "You're just jealous that we have a happy relationship! Have you ever had one? I mean, ever?" 

Stan flinched, making concerned eye contact with Kenny. 

"This isn't about me!" Kyle responded, clearly deflecting. "It's about you and Tweek making everyone uncomfortable with your lovey dovey shit! You're, like, openly bragging about your perfect relationship!" 

"We're just being our fucking selves!" Tweek shrieked defensively. "We're acting exactly like we do when you guys aren't around, we aren't just trying to show off! It's not our fault you wish you had this!" 

Kyle huffed, crossing his arms and looking embarrassed.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that you two are obnoxious!" 

"I'm taking another turn." Craig said darkly, focusing a glare in Kyle's direction. "Kyle, have you ever even kissed anyone? And no, that homeschool bitch from the fourth grade doesn't count."

Everyone was silent, waiting for a response. Kyle's mouth hung open in surprise and for once, he had nothing to say. Stan could see him starting to blush, and wished he could save him from the situation. 

"No." He confessed after a beat of silence, his voice quiet and embarrassed. "I haven't."

Craig smirked, but Tweek just looked uncomfortable. 

"That's what I thought." Craig said. Stan patted Kyle's shoulder, and Kenny reached his arm at an awkward angle over the seat to ruffle his hair. That just appeared to embarrass Kyle even further. 

"Don't be a bitch, Craig." Tweek said, turning away from his boyfriend. At this, Craig looked regretful and suitably contrite. 

"Uh, sorry, Kyle." Craig muttered, giving him an acknowledging nod. 

"Whatever." Kyle muttered, also turning away from Craig to look out the window. 

"Don't worry about it, dude." Stan whispered. Man, fuck Craig. 

"It's alright, Kyle!" Butters assured him. "There's no need to be ashamed!" 

The game seemed to have dispersed, and the boys all returned to their separate conversations. Stan didn't talk, letting Kyle get back to his book. As the bus moved forward, Stan felt Kyle's presence beside him heavily. He felt almost too close, like he was taking up all of the air and leaving Stan struggling for breath. Jesus fucking Christ, he looked gorgeous. How was it that he had never been kissed? The girls in South Park were missing out. Stan sighed. 

Eventually, the conversation on the bus began to wane and kids began drifting to sleep. Tweek looked a bit like a kitten as he did, breathing slowly and twitching his nose. Craig ran soothing fingers through his boyfriend's hair, making sure he stayed calm and resting. Behind them, Wendy had fallen asleep with her head in Bebe's lap. 

Kyle was among the last to fade, his hand still trapped between the pages of his book. His mouth always stayed hung open in his sleep, which could've been off putting if Stan didn't find it so cute. After a couple minutes of indulgent staring, Stan forced himself to look away. He found that looking at Kyle caused the beat of his heart to increase, and that was no way to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As Stan's bus neared the ski lodge, the sky was beginning to turn pink in place of the cold dark. Around him kids were waking in their seats and peering warily at their surroundings, for a few moments forgetting where they were. Kyle's eyes were still closed, his chest heaving gently. 

Even when they stopped at a rest stop late last night, Kyle hadn't been shaken awake. Stan bought him his favorite kind of granola bar anyway, and still had it in his jacket pocket to give to him later. 

Maybe that late night purchase had caused the dream he had. He'd been thinking about Kyle when he bought it, after all. Of course, he was always thinking about Kyle lately. 

He'd dreamt they were on a Ferris wheel, holding hands and eating cotton candy. Kyle's lips were stained pink and puckered, leaning in to his own. Stan had woken up before they got to the kiss. Lame. Looking at Kyle now was sort of embarrassing, knowing he'd been right next to him as he imagined something so deeply personal. 

Across the aisle Tweek was already awake and looking antsy, bouncing his leg and glancing around like a man on the run from the cops. 

"Are you...okay?" Stan asked hesitantly when they made accidentally eye contact. 

"I'm okay!" Tweek replied frantically, unconvincing. "I just don't really like trips. Especially with so many people!" 

"Why?" Stan wondered. He didn't care all that much, but there wasn't anyone else to speak to at this early hour of the morning. 

"So many things could go wrong!" Tweek cried in a whisper, leaning over Craig's limp form to make his point. "What if someone gets lost? What if I forgot something I really need? What if I fall off the mountain and die!" 

Stan stared at him, bemused. 

"Tweek, we live on a mountain." 

"Yeah, and I live in constant fear of falling off of it!" 

At this last exclamation Stan stifled a laugh and Tweek gesticulated passionately, pressing into his boyfriend's side to stare intently into Stan's eyes. Craig blinked, awakened by the commotion. Tweek gasped, immediately focusing his attention on Craig and seemingly forgetting that Stan existed. 

"I'm sorry!" He whispered. "Go back to sleep, Craig. I didn't mean to wake you up!" 

Craig shrugged, sitting up straighter and looking unbothered. 

"Whatever." He mumbled sleepily, blinking. "Good morning, sweet baby."

"That's a new one." Tweek giggled. "Where'd that come from?" 

"You're my sweet baby." Craig explained, sounding practically still asleep. Tweek cackled at this. 

"That's so lame, man." 

"Don't care." 

Craig moved to kiss him and missed his lips, catching the corner of his mouth sloppily. Tweek responded with a peck on his forehead, threading his fingers through Craig's bed head. They both sighed contentedly, attempting a kiss again and this time getting it right. Tweek smiled into the kiss, half laughing as he pulled away. Jesus Christ, was the bus driver not seeing this? Their PDA seemed kind of excessive, but Stan noted that Tweek didn't look nervous anymore. 

"Your lips are so chapped." Craig commented. 

"Fuck you! It's cold outside." 

"Do they hurt?" 

"Kinda." 

"I'll buy you chapstick when we get there." Craig said, moving to kiss him again. Tweek wrinkled his nose, turning to the side so Craig only got his cheek. 

"Don't kiss me again until you brush your teeth." Tweek ordered. "You're so gross."

"I'm not gross!" Craig said indignantly. "You're gross." 

"You're both gross!" Stan grumbled, annoyed and unable to help himself. They barely spared him a passing glance before returning to each other. 

"Remind me again why we came on this stupid fucking trip?" Tweek prompted his boyfriend. 

"I know, right?" Craig replied, laughing drowsily. "We could be in my bed right now, still asleep." 

"What were we thinking?" Tweek whined, and they both laughed again. 

Stan had known them both his whole life, and he never knew either of them laughed so much. He turned away, starting to feel like a voyeur. 

"Aw, you guys!" Kenny piped up from behind him. "You're precious." 

Tweek rolled his eyes, he and Craig each flashing middle fingers. Stan jumped at the sudden voice, startled. 

"Jesus, dude." He said, annoyed. "I didn't even know you were awake. 

"Surprise! I'm awake now." 

"Great. We're almost there, I think."

"Cool." Kenny said, stretching his neck as far as it could go around the back of Stan's seat. 

"Aren't they getting annoying?" Stan asked him in a low voice, looking pointedly at Tweek and Craig. "They're so fucking corny." 

They had moved on from kissing or even talking to just kind of staring at each other. Craig's head was resting on Tweek's chest. It was the kind of lovesick bullshit that used to make Stan physically ill. Kenny sniggered into his hand. 

"They're a little much, yeah. But it's sweet, you know? They really love each other." 

"I mean, I know that." Stan said. "I just wish everyone else didn't have to look at it all the time. Not in, like, a homophobic way. It's gross when Jimmy does it with all his girlfriends too." 

"Are you jealous?" Kenny asked teasingly. 

"What? What are you talking about? Tweek and Craig aren't even that cute."

"That's not what I mean!" Kenny said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I mean, do you want that with Kyle?" 

Stan stammered, trying to think of what he could say to deflect the attention from off of himself. An image of Kyle waking up next to him and kissing him on this bus like he didn't care who saw popped into his mind, and his stomach tightened. God fucking damnit. Yeah. He wanted that. 

"Fuck you." 

Kenny smiled sympathetically, cocking his head to the side and putting a hand on Stan's shoulder. 

"Stan, buddy, I've been thinking. And I've decided something." 

Stan looked at him suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow. 

"What did you decide?" 

"I decided that you should go for it." 

"Go for it? What does that mean?" 

Kenny rolled his eyes, huffing as though it were obvious. 

"With Kyle." 

Stan widened his eyes, rearing backward and glaring. 

"I think you should make a move on him." 

"Dude, shut up!" His hissed, checking to make sure that Kyle was still asleep beside him. Thankfully, he was still resting in the same position that he had been all night. 

"I think you might have a chance!" Kenny said back. 

Tweek and Craig stared at them unabashedly, clearly eavesdropping. Stan was just glad that no one else was awake. He groaned, giving Kenny a light smack on the forehead. 

"Will you shut up? Everyone can hear you." 

He looked pointedly at Tweek and Craig, who were still openly gawking. Tweek, at least, had the decency to look semi apologetic. 

"You like Kyle?" He asked in a whisper. 

"He has a total boner for him." Kenny whispered back conspiratorially, leaning across the aisle. 

Stan felt his face heat up at that, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

"Be quiet!" He and Tweek scolded in unison. Craig laughed. 

"What do you guys think?" Kenny asked, consulting Tweek and Craig. They were the town's Resident Gays after all. 

Tweek and Craig looked at each other, evidently engaged in some silent conversation Stan and Kenny would never understand. They shrugged at the same time, apparently reaching the same conclusion. 

"It's possible that Kyle-ngh!- likes you." Tweek said, twitching halfway through his sentence. "And you two would probably be cute together." 

"You think he likes me? Based on what?" 

"He didn't say he definitely likes you." Craig corrected. "Just that it's a possibility. Kyle spends a lot of time around you and like he said last night, he hasn't really done anything with anyone else." 

Stan frowned, remembering how Craig had embarrassed Kyle the night before. 

"Speaking of last night, don't be a bitch to him about things like that. Or at all." He commanded, trying to stay firm although Craig's unrelenting expression of indifference made him uncomfortable. 

"Whatever." He said. "I don't like when people are assholes about our relationship. 

"Yeah, me neither." Tweek agreed. 

"I don't like when people are assholes to my best friend." Stan retorted, feeling kind of lame but still determined to defend Kyle. 

"God, you're so gay." Craig said. 

Before Stan could call him out on his hypocrisy, the bus driver abruptly began speaking over his intercom. 

"Hey, you kids!" He called gruffly, his mouth too close to the microphone to be properly understood. When a good majority of the junior class remained sleeping, he spoke louder. "Hey!" 

Kyle woke with a start, clutching Stan's forearm on instinct and checking around to make sure he wasn't in imminent danger. 

"Don't worry." Stan assured him in a low voice. "It's just the driver." 

"What a little bitch!" Kyle replied, furious. "He almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" 

"Hey, dickhole!" Cartman called from the back of the bus. Stan didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice. "You woke me up!" 

"Sit down, boy." The driver said simply, apparently not looking to pick fights with high schoolers. "We're gonna be there any minute, and all of you's need to start waking up. Be ready to get off the bus, because I don't plan on waiting around." 

With that, he turned off the intercom and focused once again on the road. 

"Did you hear that? We're almost there!" Tweek squealed, giving Craig a light punch on the shoulder as a means of easing his frustration. "God, I fucking hate skiing! I'm horrible at it! I'm gonna fall and look like an idiot in front of everybody! Why am I so uncoordinated?"

"Why would you come to a ski lodge if you don't like skiing?" Kyle muttered under his breath, answering a barrage of texts from his mom. 

"And I hate heights! What if I fall and die? Jesus, man!" 

Craig actually looked startled by the outburst, rushing to put a hand on the side of Tweek's face. 

"Tweek!" He gasped, clearly concerned and using his thumb to stroke his boyfriend's cheek. "Take a deep breath, baby. We're okay." 

Tweek grabbed onto Craig's hand, and even from a few feet away it was obvious how tightly he was clutching it. His breathing was beginning to slow though, and the color of his face returning to normal. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and his voice was just barely audible. "I didn't know I was about to freak out." 

Craig smiled, relieved that Tweek was calming down. 

"It's not a big deal." He assured him. "We can just stay in the lodge and drink hot chocolate or whatever." 

"Tucker, you're never that nice to me." Kenny joked with an exaggerated sad puppy dog face. 

"That's because I don't like you." Craig said without even turning around to look at him. 

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny took one look at each other and burst into laughter. There was something about Craig's cold response that they found completely and inexplicably hilarious. 

"Dude, its so goddamn cold in here." Kyle groaned when their laughter had died down. 

Typical Kyle, Stan thought. He'd only been awake for five minutes and he was already complaining. 

"Do you want my jacket?" Stan asked automatically, jumping at the chance to help him. 

Kyle laughed again, looking at him confusedly. 

"Stan, its like 15 degrees outside. I think you're gonna need your jacket." 

Stan cringed at his own stupidity, and it only worsened when he heard Kenny stifle a laugh behind him. 

"Is that the place?" Clyde asked excitedly, distracting from Stan's embarrassment and gesturing towards a ski resort up the road the bus had begun to turn into. 

"I think so." Token replied. "It's like, the only thing on this road." 

Clyde's theory was confirmed as the bus approached and eventually pulled into his the area he'd pointed out. There were rows of wood cabins stood on the foreground of a snowy expanse. The mountains were unlike anything Stan had ever seen before. 

"Oh boy!" Butters exclaimed. "This sure does look neat!" 

This was met with a collective eye roll as students began packing away their pillows and reaching for suitcases under the bus seats. Stan checked his phone for the time. 6:45 AM. God, this might be a long day. 

"Remember when we went to Aspen?" Kyle asked out of the blue. Stan nodded. Oh, did he ever. 

"That whole experience was a trainwreck." He said. "You remember that, Kenny?"

Kyle adopted a perplexed expression, like there was some faint trace of a memory on the tip of his tongue.

"I don't think Kenny was there." He said. "Why weren't you there, Ken?" 

Kenny shrugged, standing up from his seat and preparing to exit the vehicle. 

"Probably couldn't afford it." 

Kyle relaxed, seeming to accept that explanation. The distinct sound of the bus doors opening could be heard even over all the chatter. 

"Go ahead." The bus driver mumbled to Stan and Kyle in the first row. "Be careful of the step." 

Stan squirmed awkwardly into the aisle, positioning his duffel bag so that it wouldn't bump into anyone. Kyle followed behind. As soon as the cold air hit Stan's face, he wished he'd brought an extra blanket. It was freezing. 

Tweek walked out already shivering, though whether that was because of temperature or anxiety was anyone's guess. Token and Clyde assisted Jimmy down the steps, taking pains to ensure that he didn't slip. 

"Maybe I'll take you up on that jacket." Kyle joked, and Stan could see his breath as he did. 

"We're all over this way!" A teacher called. "Come find out where you'll be staying." 

Kids and teachers huddled together in a spot closer to the cabins, listening as someone gave directions. Evidently, the other buses had arrived before them. 

"We already assigned Cabins One and Two, but we'll repeat them again in a second." The same teacher explained. 

"In Cabin Three will be Kyle Broflovski, Stanley Marsh, Craig Tucker, and Kenny McCormick." Mrs Stotch was announcing as they reached the crowd. 

Butters' mom was one of the few parent volunteers on this particular field trip, because most sane individuals didn't want to subject themselves to the horror of putting up with Eric Cartman for five days.

Stan returned Kyle's offered high five, thankful that they would be rooming together but dreading having to share a bed. What if he had a wet dream? What if he woke up hard? 

"What?" Tweek asked upon hearing his boyfriend's name listed separately from his own. "What about me?" 

"Tweek, honey." Another female teacher said, stepping forward. "We can't have couples rooming together. It just isn't appropriate. I hope you understand." 

Looking apologetic, she retreated back into the crowd of students. Craig flipped her off. 

"This is bullshit!" Tweek said when she was out of ear shot. Stan was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with Tweek and Craig hanging all over each other all week. 

"I know." Craig agreed. "What do they think we're gonna do if we stay together?Give these assholes a show? Yeah, right." 

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep." Tweek whined, grabbing at Craig's sleeve. 

"Yeah, I know." Craig muttered. "Me neither." 

"Cabin 6!" Mrs Stotch was saying when the boys started paying attention again. "Butters Stotch, Eric Cartman, Tweek Tweak, and Jimmy Valmer!" 

Tweek groaned, tugging at his hair and jittering. Craig moved a soothing hand across his shoulder blades. 

"I have to be with Cartman?" Tweek asked. He turned to Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. "Isn't he your responsibility?" 

"Yours now, bitch." Kenny said. 

"Okay, guys!" The same teacher as before said, clapping to get everyone's attention. "Cabins three through six can start following me up this hill to your cabins! The rest of you, stick around to hear your room assignments. We can head over to the slopes in about an hour." 

"Thank God we're rooming together, Stan." Kyle whispered as they began their descent up the hill. "You're definitely my favorite person here."

Even though no one else could feel it, Stan was embarrassed by how hard his heart was beating. Jesus Fucking Christ, this kid had been his best friend since they were three years old. His body needed to chill the hell out. 

"I know, right?" He replied. "And no Cartman, either. This must be a miracle." 

Kyle laughed, bumping into him lightly with his hip. Stan stumbled a little, and Kyle laughed again. 

"If you guys could take a break from flirting, you might notice that we've reached our cabin." Kenny said, turning around and smirking. Stan kind of wanted to kill him.

In front of them, Craig was holding Tweek's hands out in front of him and looking like he didn't want to let go. Craig liked to pretend he didn't care about anything but god, when it came to Tweek he was dramatic as fuck. 

"Okay, Love Bug." He said sadly, squeezing Tweek's hands. "I'll see you in an hour." 

"Relax, Craig." Tweek replied, but he was smiling. "You're so clingy." 

Craig kissed him on the top of the head before turning, leading the other boys into their cabin. The room was dimly lit and cramped, but the iron fireplace was a nice touch. On the other side of the wall was a bathroom. 

"Love Bug?" Kenny asked as they stepped in. "What are you, a fucking Jonas Brother?" 

"You should get by now that saying that shit doesn't bother me." Craig said, tossing his bag onto the bed closest to the door. "I'm in love with Tweek, big surprise. Get some new material." 

Kenny just laughed, and Stan found himself surprised for the millionth time by how unfazed Craig was by just about anything. 

"Shit!" Kyle exclaimed suddenly. "I had to leave all my insulin shit with a teacher. I'll be right back." 

He tore out of the cabin door, haphazardly throwing down his backpack and slamming the door behind him. 

"You excited to share a bed with the star of your wet dreams?" Craig asked in his usual monotone, looking Stan directly in the eyes. 

Kenny broke out in childish giggles, taken by surprise at the blunt nature of the question. Stan walked past them and to the other bed, hoping the color rising up his neck wasn't too noticeable. 

"Shut up, Craig."

"I notice you're not denying it!" Kenny sang gleefully. 

Stan sighed, throwing himself down on he and Kyle's bed 

"You guys are assholes. You better not be saying any of this shit in front of Kyle." 

"No promises." Craig muttered, and Stan glared at the back of his head. 

"Tucker, which side of the bed do you want?" Kenny asked amiably. "I usually take the right, but it really doesn't matter." 

Craig rolled his eyes, peering into a nearby mirror to adjust his hair. 

"If you seriously think I'm sleeping in here with you dicks, you're even dumber than I thought." 

"Where are you gonna go?" Stan asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

"Tweek's cabin." He said. "Duh. Jimmy can sleep on the floor or something."

Kenny just laughed, giving him a firm pat on the back. 

"I'm afraid you can't do that, pal." He said gently, smirking. "They're gonna lock our doors from the outside after ten pm." 

"Yeah, and they're gonna do room checks and shit." Stan added. "You really think they'd let us have free reign of this place?" 

Craig groaned, whipping around to scowl at them. 

"You know, maybe they wouldn't have to be so cautious if your little group wasn't always getting into shit." He said. 

"Seriously? You're gonna blame us for this?" Stan asked. "That doesn't even make any sense." 

"It makes perfect sense to me." He replied, turning away from them again. "Now hurry up and do whatever you're gonna do in here so Tweek and I can have the cabin to ourselves." 

"Dude, gross." Stan said. 

"Don't do anything on our bed, Tucker." Kenny agreed. "But wash the sheets if you do." 

Craig scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Will you two get your heads out of the gutter for once?" He asked. "We're just gonna play cards or something." 

Stan sighed with relief, but Kenny actually looked disappointed. 

"Cards? Lame, dude. Do you just hate fun or what?" 

"We aren't all addicted to sex, McCormick." Craig retorted. 

With that, the wooden door swung open to reveal Kyle and his insulin pump. Stan noted that he looked irritated, but that was pretty much his default. 

"Do you guys care if I take a shower?" He grumbled. "I had to walk like a mile and I'm sweaty as hell." 

"No way was that a mile." Craig said. "You were gone five minutes." 

"Can I take a shower or not?" 

Stan really wished the question didn't bring to his mind images of Kyle under the shower's faucet, writhing like a woman in a shampoo commercial. But it did. 

"Go ahead." He said, and his voice cracked humiliatingly. 

Kyle looked at him oddly, and Craig and Kenny shot each other looks that were equal in their smugness. Goddamn it.


	3. Chapter 3

Even back when Stan was a kid, he thought his best friend was the coolest person in the world. He was outspoken and brilliant and good. Stan was enamored at the age of 10, and absolutely nothing had changed. Kyle was still Kyle, and Stan was perpetually at his heels and fawning. 

Back then there were bigger things to fall in love with, of course, because Kyle was always saving the world or at the very least beating Cartman in one of their inane bets, which was almost equally as cool. But things weren't quite as hectic now. Not so filled with crises or states of emergency or even all that much fighting. Things in South Park had sort of chilled out, for the most part. 

So now Stan was made lovestruck by the more benign things, like how Kyle twirled his pencil while he figured out his AP calc problems. Kyle had a lot of cute little habits, and Stan spent a lot of time memorizing them. 

Presently Kyle was standing ankle deep in snow and illuminated by sunlight, the foreground of the mountainous landscape. Stan was torn between wishing he could go back to when they were kids and thanking god they weren't ten anymore. 

"Do you actually want to go skiiing, Kyle?" He asked now. "Like, on the slopes and stuff?" 

"Sure, dude." Kyle said. "Let's go check out the lodge first though." 

He led to the way to the large building ahead of them, essentially a bigger version of their cabin. Many of their peers were wandering in and out, clutching steaming thermoses and resisting the urge to shiver. Nichole Daniels walked past in earmuffs, smiling. 

Tweek and Craig had, true to their word, remained back at the cabin. They apparently couldn't be bothered with anyone besides each other today. Kenny was around somewhere, probably already hitting on someone or getting himself injured. 

"It's actually really nice in here." Kyle said as he and Stan walked into the lodge. They both sighed as the heat enveloped them, a welcome relief from the steadily decreasing temperature outside. 

The lodge was decorated with lounge chairs and wrap around couches throughout the room, and the stuffed head of a bear hanging over the fireplace. The animal lover in Stan hoped it was fake, but he kinda didn't think that was the case. Clyde Donovan seemed to notice them walk in and came over, flanked by Token. 

"Where are my boys?" He asked, frowning. "I thought Craig was in a cabin with you guys." 

Stan and Kyle looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow and wondering why Clyde thought it was cool to refer to anyone as his 'boys'. 

"They stayed behind at the cabin, dude." Kyle said finally. Clyde groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Those guys never hang out with us anymore!" He complained, talking more to Token than Stan and Kyle. 

"It's because they're a couple, dude." Token explained patiently, putting a hand on Clyde's shoulder. "They need alone time." 

"But they're always alone now!" 

"You'll understand when you fall in love." Token said sarcastically, steering Clyde away by the shoulders and smiling apologetically at the others. 

"That was fucking weird." Kyle said after they left, cracking a smile. Stan laughed. 

"I know, right? Since when do we know where Tweek and Craig are?"

They both laughed, and for a moment anyone who wasn't Kyle may as well have disappeared before Stan's eyes. It didn't last long. 

"Hey, Kyle!" A uniquely obnoxious voice called from next to the fireplace. Ugh. 

"What do you want, Cartman?" Kyle asked suspiciously, walking toward him and already looking aggressive. 

"I want you to meet my new friend David." He said with a grin, putting emphasis on the kid's name. "He's with one of the other school's here, and I thought you two might get along. A wetback and a Jew." 

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Kyle asked at the same time David said, "Keep that word out of your mouth, fatboy." 

Kyle gaped at him, having forgotten he was sharing the floor with this new kid, Cartman's latest target. He snapped himself out of it quickly, glaring at Cartman. 

"Leave us alone, asshole." He ordered. 

"Why should I listen to you?" 

Kyle sighed. 

"I'll buy you a Twix bar when we get back home." He said. Cartman looked hopeful. 

"Promise? You're not gonna Jew me out of it?"

Kyle silently rose a pinky, and Cartman followed suit. As they performed a pinky swear, Stan made a mental note to make fun of them for it later. 

"Sweet, dude!" Cartman cried, and ran off, still mumbling to himself. Kyle rolled his eyes. 

Stan looked at David to gauge his response, and was immediately taken aback by his appearance. He was dark skinned and fit, with shaped eyebrows and hazel eyes. He looked really fucking good. 

"It's actually pronounced Davíd." The guy said, and he had some kind of accent that, yeah, made him even hotter. 

Stan swiveled his head to look at Kyle, to make eye contact and have a telepathic conversation like they always did. But Kyle wasn't looking. He was gazing, fascinated, at this other guy. At Davíd. 

"I'm Kyle." He said, and his voice was more breathy than normal. Davíd smiled. 

"Pleasure to meet you." 

They both went in for a handshake, and Stan could feel his body tense as their fingers touched. Dude, he thought, get a hold of yourself. So what if Kyle is talking to some other guy? It's not like they're making out! They're just having a normal conversation. Being friendly. Stan took a deep breath. 

Davíd bit his lower lip, subtle and seductive. Nope. Red alert. This was definitely flirting. Fuck that. 

"So, Kyle-" 

"I'm Stan." Stan said abruptly, shoving his hand into Davíd for a handshake before he could finish his sentence. Fuck! He was losing control. 

"Uh, hi." Davíd replied with a nervous chuckle. "Nice meeting you."

Kyle gave Stan a look like he thought he was crazy, which he probably did. Stan looked away, ashamed, and Kyle focused his attention on Davíd again. 

"What school are you here with?" Kyle asked, sliding into the chair Cartman was sitting in before. 

"Oh, it's kinda far out from here. In Conifer."

Kyle's face lit up, looking attentive. Stan suddenly felt very left out, glancing around the room for someone else to cling to. Kyle was hardly ever this friendly to anyone! Especially someone he'd only just met. 

"That's pretty close to where we're from. South Park? It's pretty small, you probably haven't heard of it." 

Davíd laughed, an amused gleam of recognition in his eyes. 

"I've definitely heard of it. Your town is kind of...infamous. Didn't some kids from South Park break the Beaverton dam and destroy a bunch of houses?" 

Stan cringed. 

"I think those kids moved away." He said, and Kyle didn't bother refuting it. 

"Does everyone in South Park have eyes as pretty as yours?" Davíd asked. 

Kyle laughed in a way Stan had never heard before, blushing and covering his face with the back of one hand. 

Across the room, Stan saw Kenny chatting animatedly with Wendy and Bebe. Normally he wouldn't dare interrupt Kenny while he was flirting, but this was something of an emergency. The emergency being that he was jealous, and he needed a buffer to make sure he didn't make a fool of himself. 

"Kenny!" He called, attempting to sound casual. Kenny glanced over, irritated, and Stan frantically waved him over. Kyle looked confused. 

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply, also looking irritated. Fuck. 

Kenny strolled over, greeting Stan with a squeeze of his bicep and nodding at Kyle and Davíd. Stan could see the wheels turning as he assessed the situation, and smiled at sympathetically at Stan. 

"This is Kenny." Stan said, gesturing between him and Davíd. Maybe he'd forget about Kyle when he saw Kenny! Kenny was very attractive, everyone thought so. Davíd just smiled politely, nodding. 

"Hey, man." 

Kenny grinned and waved at him, still gripping Stan's shoulder. 

"Stan, come outside with me." He said, and he was still smiling but his voice was tense. 

"What? No-" 

"Let's go." 

Kenny grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him outside, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye. 

"Dude, Ken! What the fuck are we doing?" 

Kenny didn't answer, just continued to yank him outside the double doors and into the freezing cold. Stan glared. 

"Why did you take me out here?"

"So you wouldn't punch that guy in the face or something. You looked about 15 seconds away from killing him." 

Stan tore his arm out of Kenny's grip, grumbling and rubbing one hand back and forth on his upper arm for warmth. 

"He was hitting on Kyle, right? Am I crazy?" 

"You're not crazy. He was." 

"And Kyle was, like...into it? What? Does Kyle like guys?" 

"I don't know, dude. But that kid was really hot. Who wouldn't be into it?" 

Stan moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Kenny laughed kindly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, dude. I'm sure nothing will happen. Do you want to go get skis?" 

Stan considered it. He was naturally pretty good at most sports and skiing wasn't an exception, so he wouldn't have to suffer through any of those annoying lessons. And the other options were watching Davíd drool all over Kyle or listen to Tweek and Craig talk about how much they missed their guinea pig, so skiing sounded pretty good. 

"Yeah, let's go. Let Kyle stay in there with Davíd. Who needs them?" 

"I'm sure Kyle will come find us later, anyway." 

It was hours before Kyle met up with them again and when he did, all he could talk about was Davíd, who had apparently decided to go back to his cabin early. Good riddance, Stan thought. 

"His family owns a restaurant, isn't that cool?" Kyle said on the ski lift, his thigh pressing against Stan's. 

"Yeah, dude." Stan said. "That's cool." 

What he really wanted to say was something like Stop fucking flirting with him, asshole. I've been your best friend for 17 goddamn years, why don't you ever talk about me like this? 

During lunch Kyle tried to retell some story Davíd had told him, but couldn't get through it without laughing. Stan's jaw clenched. 

As the day went by and the sun began to set, the boys decided they should hear back to their cabin. Stan welcomed the idea, wanting desperately to sleep off the memory of Kyle flirting with another guy. 

The first thing Stan heard upon stepping into their cabin was the squeal of bed springs. He stepped in silently, exhausted and not in the mood to talk. The first thing he noticed was that the bed closest to the front door of the cabin had a deck of cards strewn across it, and Craig had Tweek pushed against the headboard, sitting in between his spread legs and kissing his neck. Tweek's eyes were closed and he was whining softly, though it wasn't clear if that was a response to what Craig was doing or just one of his usual vocal tics. Stan stood in the doorway taken off guard by the intimacy of it all, suddenly feeling like an intruder. 

The couple apparently couldn't or didn't hear the door open, because they remained completely wrapped up in their own little world. At times it was like they seriously forgot there were other people occupying their planet. Craig must've done something special with his mouth because Tweek gasped softly, and this time it was abundantly clear what the sound meant. Craig put a hand up under his sweater and Stan averted his gaze, starting to turn pink. 

"If that's the bed I'm sleeping on, I'm gonna kill you both." Kyle announced, finally breaking the silence. 

Tweek squealed and shoved Craig backwards instinctively, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. Craig didn't even blink, adjusting himself into an upright position. 

"It's okay." He mumbled to Tweek, looking to the others like an afterthought and silently daring them to say something. 

He scooted over so that he was also leaning against the headboard, and began stroking Tweek's hair in an apparent effort to soothe him. The gesture wasn't necessary, though, because Tweek's initial panic had seemingly subsided and now he just looked pissed off, batting away Craig's hand absentmindedly. 

"Have any of you ever heard of knocking?" He hissed, blushing. 

"It's our room too, dumbass!" Kyle yelled back. 

"What happened to playing cards?" Kenny asked snidely, picking up a six of diamonds and tossing it in Craig's direction. 

"It got boring." He responded with a shrug. 

Stan couldn't comprehend Craig's non reaction to the situation at hand. He imagined having someone walk in on you during such an intimate moment would be very embarrassing, although it hadn't ever happened to him. When he was with Wendy, they both preferred to do all their experimenting behind closed door for just that reason. Granted, the last time they broke up was during freshman year and they hadn't really advanced past making out. 

His brain immediately filled with fantasies of he and Kyle locked away somewhere, experimenting in the same way. The idea of Kyle's skin on his was enough to give him goosebumps, and the idea of any of these assholes walking in on them made him cringe. 

"I can't believe you guys were gonna have...sex in our room." Stan said, hating how the word got stuck awkwardly in his throat. 

"We were not!" Tweek said indignantly. "We wouldn't do that in a room that Craig's sharing with other people!" 

He looked completely scandalized, gawking at the mere prospect that he would have engaged in any kind of lewd activity. At least while staying in this particular cabin. Craig didn't look offended, hardly responding except to shrug for a second time. 

"I fucking hope not." Kyle muttered, walking past them and sitting on the bed opposite to them. 

"This is ours, right?" He asked, looking at Stan. Stan nodded, ignoring the way his stomach fluttered at hearing Kyle refer to a bed as 'theirs'.

Kyle lifted his duffel bag and set it next him. He started tugging his layers of warm clothes off without warning, and Stan had to force himself not to stare. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the outline in Kyle's boxers as he got into a clean pair of sweatpants. Craig caught his eye and smirked knowingly. 

Sprawling himself out on top of the bed, Kyle let out a deep breath. 

"I'm so exhausted." He said. "What time is it?" 

"Like 9, I think?" Kenny said, sitting down on his bed unbothered by the fact that Tweek and Craig were taking up most of it. 

"I think it's closer to 8:00." Stan said. "Are you guys gonna go to bed soon?" 

"No." Tweek said. "I'm staying here until the chaperones come by and make me go back to my room." 

"Ugh." Kyle groaned, adjusting the pillow on his side of the bed. "Whatever. I'm turning the lights off." 

"But don't think you guys can get away with anything sketchy just because it's dark." Kenny added, directing the comment at Tweek and Craig. 

Stan wished they'd stop talking about this, partially because he still felt kind of uncomfortable after seeing two people he'd known since they were kids all intertwined like that. Especially when it was an obvious pre requisite to sex. And partially because seeing them that way had honestly been kind of a turn on. 

It wasn't that he was attracted to either of them, because he wasn't. It had just been the sexually charged vibe of the whole thing. Tweek whining, Craig nibbling at his skin. It was all a little much for a hormone addled and sexually confused boy to come face to face with so quickly and without any warning. 

Tweek curled his lip distastefully, sliding off of Craig's bed. 

"Don't worry about it. If Kyle's gonna be a bitch about it then I'll just leave now." He said. 

Craig followed him off the bed, looking dejected. 

"Aw." He said, his voice as close to a whine as it Stan had ever heard it. "Goodnight, I guess."

Tweek wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a brief but impassioned kiss. The others rolled their eyes.

"Goodnight." He said, smiling, before reaching out to open the door. 

"Wait!" Craig said, putting a hand on his elbow to stop him from leaving. Tweek turned around, looking vaguely concerned. "I forgot to say something." 

"Yes?" 

Craig smiled, looking pleased with himself. 

"I love you sooo much." He said solemnly. 

Relief was obvious on Tweek's face for a second before he blushed, bursting into a fit of giggles. He looked at the other boys sheepishly and almost apologetic, making eye contact with Stan, who stared down awkwardly at his bedsheets. Tweek kissed his boyfriend again, this time keeping their lips together for a few seconds longer. 

"Love you more, loser." He said affectionately when they let go, squeezing Craig's hand. 

"That's literally impossible." 

"Alright we get it, you guys are in love!" Kyle said. "Now get out so I can go to sleep." 

"Fuck off, Broflovski." Craig said, leading his boyfriend by the hand out onto the cabin's front porch. 

From behind the thin wood, Stan could hear them whispering things that were apparently too personal to say in front of other people. 

"Those two are insufferable." Kyle said to the ceiling. 

After some further discussion, they could hear Tweek bound down the steps and to his cabin. Craig stepped back into the room and around to the other side of his bed, still half smiling in the afterglow Tweek apparently left behind when he exited a room. He was no longer wearing a jacket. 

"Did you give him your coat?" Kenny teased. 

"He was gonna be cold." Craig said matter of factly, looking bored. "Besides, he's gonna sleep better if he's wearing it." 

He paused, grimacing. 

"Don't tell him I said that. He'd be embarrassed." 

"Secret's safe with me." Kenny said nonchalantly. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Craig murmured, kneeling down to rummage through his bags. 

"Can I please turn the lights off now?" Kyle pleaded. 

"Be my guest." Craig said, pulling out a baggy shirt and heading toward the bathroom. "Goodnight to everyone who didn't kick my boyfriend out." 

"He left of his own volition!" Kyle called back, because he would never, ever disengage from an argument. Craig shut the door before he could even get his sentence out. 

Kyle flicked the lamp closest to him off, plunging the room into total darkness. Stan took off his own winter clothes, sifting around his bag for something warm. He wondered if he would dream about Kyle again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stan woke up, it was to the sound of someone banging on the door. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. The shower in the bathroom was running, and he was almost certain it was Kyle using it. He always woke up so early. 

"Time to get up, guys!" A female chaperone called from outside. "We're all having breakfast down at the lodge at ten o clock! You have an hour to get ready." 

"We all have to eat breakfast together?" Stan could hear Craig ask. 

Stan could hear her unlock the door and move on, probably to yell at an obnoxious volume through all the other cabin doors  
He decided almost immediately that he was going to go back to sleep, but he barely had time to shut his eyes before there was another knock at the door. 

"Can I come in?" A voice he recognized as Tweek's called from outside. 

"Go ahead, honey!" Craig called back, his voice brightening. 

Stan shifted to lay on his other side, and saw that Kenny and Craig were already dressed and sitting up in bed. Craig was wearing a very on brand fitted tee shirt with the NASA logo on the front. 

Tweek opened the door, smiling shyly. He was still wearing Craig's jacket, but now it was over a pair of yoga pants and a different sweater. 

"Hey, guys." He said, but he was pretty much only focused on Craig. 

Kenny, still laying in between Craig and where Tweek was standing, hopped out of his spot on the bed and gestured to the now empty space. 

"Be my guest, dude." He said, walking around to sit next to Stan on the other bed. 

"Thanks!" Tweek said, kicking off his shoes and immediately climbing under the covers. Craig reached out his arms, yanking Tweek closer to him by the waist. 

Tweek laughed, going limp and allowing Craig to pull him close to his chest and pepper his face with kisses. Too comfortable on his left side to roll over again, Stan continued to watch them. 

"I missed you so much last night." Craig mumbled, and Stan could hear in his voice that he'd rather be having this conversation in private. Tweek hummed in agreement. 

"I missed you too. It was so cold in my cabin." 

Stan suddenly felt like he was watching a newlywed couple waking up for breakfast on a Sunday morning instead of two seventeen year old kids on their junior class's field trip. 

"Don't you guys spend most nights apart anyway?" Kenny asked, confusion apparent on his face. 

"No." Tweek said, resting his head on Craig's chest. "He spends the night at my house a lot. My parents don't really care as long as we keep the door open." 

"You have to keep the door open?" Kenny asked incredulously. "You can't even do anything?" 

Tweek laughed softly at that, his shoulders bouncing under the covers. 

"It's just easier for both of us to sleep if we're together." Craig explained matter of factly, nuzzling his nose into Tweek's hair. 

Stan openly rolled his eyes, not caring whether or not they saw. If they did it didn't show, because both Tweek and Craig remained safely in their little bubble. In the other room the shower was turned off, indicating that Kyle would be out soon. 

Yesterday afternoon came to Stan's mind and he cringed. Fucking hell, he'd almost forgotten about all that. Davíd. Kyle. Their excessive flirting. 

"Is this group breakfast shit mandatory?" Craig wondered.

"I guess so." Stan said. "It's gonna suck." 

"You're just saying that because Davíd might be there." Kenny taunted him from the other side of the bad. 

Stan sat up, glaring at him. 

"Dude." He hissed, glancing at the bathroom door and hoping Kyle couldn't hear them. 

"Who's Davíd?" Tweek asked. 

"He's no one." Stan said quickly, rolling his eyes. "He's completely irrelevant." 

"That doesn't make you sound jealous at all." Craig deadpanned. "I'm guessing your super best boyfriend fucked someone named Davíd?" 

Stan's stomach dropped at the thought, even though he knew it wasn't true. He absolutely hated the thought of Kyle with someone else. 

"No!" He said quickly. Kenny laughed at the urgency in his tone, and Tweek snickered into his palm. 

"Davíd is some guy from another school who is totally hitting on Kyle." Kenny explained. Just as he did, Kyle stepped out of the bathroom. 

He hadn't began putting on his layers yet, so he was just wearing a fitted long sleeve shirt and jeans. His hair was still wet, only just starting to curl up around his ears. 

"Are you talking about Davíd?" Kyle asked with wide eyes, looking very interested. "You think he was hitting on me?" 

Kenny glanced at Stan apologetically, cringing before turning his attention back to Kyle. 

"He was definitely hitting on you." He confirmed. 

Kyle blushed, clearly fighting off a smile. Stan felt a twist in his gut. 

"Is he hot?" Craig asked. Stan clenched his teeth. 

Kyle turned a darker shade of red, and Stan could imagine how uncomfortable he was. He hated being embarrassed. It made him vulnerable. He didn't like talking about shit like this with anyone, least of all an asshole like Craig. 

"He's really cute." Stan answered for him, even though this conversation was making him nauseous. Kyle smiled gratefully at him. 

"We'll probably see him at breakfast." Tweek said. "And we can judge for ourselves." 

"Breakfast?" Kyle asked.

"We all have to go to breakfast." Stan explained, clearly irritated by the idea. 

Kyle's face lit up for a moment before forcing it back into an expression of indifference, trying so hard to pretend he didn't care that it was very obvious he did. 

"Which means we have to get out of bed." Tweek said, leaning in to kiss Craig's cheek. 

"Ugh." Craig groaned. "Are you sure about that babe?"

Tweek glared, detaching himself from Craig's grip and sliding over to climb out of bed. Craig whined, reaching after him and making grabby hands like a toddler. 

"You can't kiss me if you're still in bed." Tweek teased him. 

"You play so dirty." Craig said, pouting. Kenny laughed. 

"This has to be the gayest cabin in the world." He said.   
••••  
Like everything in South Park except the amount of bullshit, Stan's junior class was small. All 35 of them sat comfortably at two farm tables, eating their pancakes and discussing what they would be doing that afternoon. 

"I don't even feel like skiing." Clyde said, taking a bite out of his fifth sausage. 

"And I'm sure that has nothing to do with yesterday when you twisted your ankle and cried for ten minutes." Token said dryly, making Tweek laugh into his glass of lemonade. 

"Yesterday did suck though." Stan said, resting his cheek on his hand. 

"I don't really wanna go either." Kenny said. "I almost died like six times already." 

"Skiing is fucking lame, man." Cartman muttered. "It's a sport for pussies." 

"Maybe we could all just go back to the cabin and hang out." Tweek suggested. "Me and Craig were gonna do that anyway." 

Craig made a face, but didn't argue. Stan figured he had wanted to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. 

"Can we come?" Bebe asked from where she and Wendy were sitting. "We were totally bored yesterday. Like, if we wanted to ski we'd just do it at home, you know?" 

"You're always welcome in my cabin." Kenny said with a wink. Bebe grinned. 

"Sounds good to me." Stan said. "How about you, Kyle?" 

Kyle didn't respond, and when Stan turned to see why he was looking the other way. He was mesmerized by something on the other end of the lodge, gazing in that direction with rapt wonder. Stan twisted in his seat to see what was so interesting, and his good mood was immediately taken down about seven notches. It was Davíd, walking toward their table as if he had any place at all there.

"Hey handsome." Davíd said as he approached. Stan clutched his fork a little tighter. 

"Hey." Kyle said in a voice Stan had never heard before. It was breathless and shy and not all like Kyle. "We were just talking about what we're gonna do today." 

"I hope that whatever it is, I can spend it with you." Davíd said, lowering his own voice into something low and seductive.

Stan immediately regretted having a third pancake. If Kyle and Davíd kept talking like that, he was going to be throwing it up in a matter of minutes. 

"Of course." Kyle said. "We're just gonna go back to the cabins and chill." 

Stan felt his stomach do backflips. 

••••  
"Do you guys want to go back to play truth or dare for real this time?" Clyde asked when everyone was back at the cabin. "Since we couldn't do dares the bus?" 

They were all sitting around Stan's cabin, barely squeezed in the tiny room. Cartman was sprawled out on his stomach and taking up a whole bed. 

Stan said a silent prayer, begging the others to say no to the game. He already didn't like to be stuck with all these assholes in a cramped space, and truth or dare just opened up so much possibility for disaster. 

"Sounds fun to me." Kyle said, smiling almost nervously at Davíd. 

Nervous? Kyle Broflovski didn't do. nervous. And he sure as hell didn't look to others for approval before he made a decision. Stan would've vetoed a lot of the choices he'd made in the past if that had been an option. 

"I hate that game." Wendy said, but Bebe made a pouty face at her. 

"Come on Wends!" She cried. "It'll be fun." 

Wendy smiled reluctantly, probably at the adorable expression on Bebe's face. 

"Fine." She said. "You go first, Clyde. Since this was your idea and all." 

"Okay!" 

Clyde looked thoughtful, pinching up his face as he tried to decide which one of his friends to pick. Finally, his landed on Craig. 

"Truth or dare?" He asked, pointing to him dramatically. 

"Dare." Craig said immediately. 

Tweek gaped, looking at him as though he'd just grown a second head. 

"Craig Tucker actually having fun?" He teased. "How unheard of!"

The others laughed and Craig glared, lightly shoving Tweek's arm and looking back at Clyde expectantly. 

"Craig, I dare you to kiss Kenny on the lips." Clyde said mischievously.

"No." Tweek and Craig said in unison, not even considering the proposal. Kenny snickered, but Clyde looked annoyed. 

"You can't say no to a dare!" He said, his voice verging dangerously on the edge of a whine. 

Craig feigned shock, widening his eyes.

"I can't?" He asked, voice thick with sarcasm. "But-but I just did!"

Next to him, Tweek snorted with laughter. 

"Come on, Craig! Kenny's a handsome guy!" Clyde insisted. Kenny waved his fingers girlishly, winking. 

"Stop pressuring him." Wendy scolded sharply, glaring. God, Stan thought, that girl could be intimidating when she wanted to. 

"Just do it, Craig." Kyle said. "I wanna move on with the game."

What? On the bus Kyle had acted too good for this game, and now all of the sudden he's Mr Truth or Dare? Why? Because Davíd's here? Does he want to impress him? Stan's mind raced. 

"No." Craig repeated, a little more firmly this time. 

"W-why not?" Jimmy asked. "It'll only l-la-last a second." 

"Because I'm not interested in kissing any one who isn't Tweek." Craig said and turned to his boyfriend, who was sort of half smirking at him. "And I'm definitely not interested in making Tweek uncomfortable." 

Wendy, Bebe, and Butters broke into a chorus of 'aww's, and Tweek crossed his eyes teasingly at Craig to distract himself from the way everyone was looking at them. Craig mouthed something back at him that Stan couldn't see, but he knew it was probably really sappy.

"You two sure are cute." Butters commented. Tweek smiled. 

"We know." Craig said blankly. "Now it's my turn." 

"What?" Clyde asked, sitting up straighter. "That's not fair! You didn't do mine, so I get to give you another one." 

Craig shook his head. 

"It's your fault for giving me a stupid dare." He said disdainfully, looking around at the others for their agreement. 

"Sounds right to me." Tweek said, more to annoy Clyde than anything. 

"Fine!" Clyde exclaimed. "Truth."

"Just what I expected." Craig said. "Clyde, do you have a crush on Heidi Turner?" 

Clyde turned red and laughed nervously, ducking his head. 

"Uh, maybe?" He said. "I mean-yes. Don't tell her I said that!" 

"Aw!" Bebe gushed. "Heidi's the best!" 

"I'm warning you, man." Cartman said. "That girl is bad news." 

Clyde gave him a weird look, confused at the grave statement. 

"Uh, okay." He said, his forehead creasing. "I guess it's my turn. Stan, truth or dare?"

Stan considered his options and decided didn't like either one. It was either reveal some embarrassing or make a fool out of himself. 

"I guess truth." He said reluctantly. 

"What was the last sex dream you had about?" 

Stan groaned. His friends whistled and catcalled, already laughing. The last sex dream he had was a week ago, and it was about Kyle. Of fucking course. 

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled. "Okay. It was about me and...this person. And this person was in my bed not...wearing anything. And we had sex. The end." 

More whistles. More catcalling. Stan could feel his whole body get hot just thinking about it. In his dream Kyle had been moaning a lot. It was pretty great. 

The game became progressively chaotic as it went on. Kenny had to lick Token's face. Butters told them about his irrational fear of squirrels. Tweek held his breath for a minute and a half as Craig watched worriedly, holding his hand. When the time came for Davíd's turn, Stan braced himself. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who he was going to ask.

"Kyle." Davíd said predictably. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Davíd asked. Kyle gasped. "Alone, I mean." 

Stan wished he could plug his ears right without looking like a complete freak. He really, really didn't want to hear this. 

"Like a date?" Wendy interrupted as the others glanced around at each other. Davíd chucked. 

"Something like that." 

Kyle laughed, blushing. He looked thrilled. 

"That sounds great." He said. The room burst into laughter and hoots of congratulations. 

Stan's heart sunk into his stomach and his mouth felt dry. He made eye contact with Kenny, hoping for some encouragement. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he mouthed back, looking apologetic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so short, I just wanted to finally update! I promise I’m not abandoning this fic, I just struggled to write this chapter

"I can't fucking believe this!" Stan moaned from beneath his bed covers. 

It had been hours since the fateful game truth or dare, and Stan hadn't stopped complaining about Davíd and Kyle. 

"I know, buddy." Kenny said with a sympathetic grimace. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed where Stan was lying and gently pulled the blanket away from his face. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Kenny assured him. 

“Will you two be quiet?” Craig interrupted from the other part of the room. “I have work to do, and my boyfriend needs some sleep.” 

He was sitting up in his own bed and studying from a chemistry textbook as Tweek napped next to him, curled into his side. Every time he stirred, Craig would stop whatever he was doing to kiss his nose or forehead until he stilled. 

“It’s not Stan’s fault that you have to take retake chemistry, asshole.” Kenny retorted with a glare. 

Craig frowned, and Stan appreciated that he at least had the decency to look vaguely embarrassed. 

Before Stan could return to his exercise in self pity, there was a rustling outside and a sudden flow of chattering. 

Clyde burst through the door, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold. He was out of breath and panting exaggeratedly. Token followed behind him calmly, shooting the other boys an amicable wave. 

At the sound of the slamming door, Tweek’s eyes shot open and he gasped. Craig instantly tossed his textbook to the side, running a hand slowly through Tweek’s messy hair. 

“You’re good, babe.” He assured him before fixing a glare in his best friend’s direction. “Clyde’s just an insensitive dick.” 

“How was I supposed to know he was sleeping?” Clyde whined, looking to Token for support. 

“Maybe you just shouldn’t barge through doors so loudly.” Token said with an indifferent shrug. 

Tweek didn’t look fazed, simply putting his head in Craig’s lap and shutting his eyes again. 

“Um, hello?” Kenny said. “Can you all shut the fuck up for once? Our friend is having a breakdown.” 

“‘Friend’ is a strong word.” Craig retorted. 

“So is ‘breakdown’. Tweek added. 

Stan groaned again, shoving at Kenny’s arm. 

“I’m not having a breakdown, Ken! I’m just...jealous. Fuck! I sound like such a girl.” 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed for having feelings, Stan.” Tweek said. 

“Wait, jealous?” Clyde asked. “About Wendy and Bebe?” 

He gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. 

“Do you still like her? That’s so sad!”

Stan rolled his eyes, sitting up just so he could more effectively glare at the other boy. 

“I don’t like Wendy, idiot. Get your head out of the seventh grade.” 

“Then who do you like?” Token asked. 

Stan blushed. God fucking damnit. He should’ve just let him think it was Wendy he was so heartsick over. The truth was far more embarrassing. 

“He’s in love with Kyle.” Tweek said casually, his eyes still closed. 

The room fell silent as Clyde gaped, looking to Stan for confirmation. Stan’s red face said it all, and he had to resist the urge to go back under the covers. Suddenly Tweek gasped, snapping back into a sitting position and looking horrified. 

“Oh my god!” He exclaimed. “Stan, I’m sorry! I forgot it was a secret! I’m such an idiot!” 

Stan was definitely embarrassed, but Tweek looked so genuinely apologetic that he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. 

“That’s okay, Tweek. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you guys being for real?” Token asked. 

“They’re being completely real.” Kenny said. 

“Aw.” Clyde said, looking endeared. “Stan has a cruuush! And on his best friend! That’s so cute.” 

“Just the fuck up.” Stan said miserably, punching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “I’m not in the mood right now.” 

“Oh, dude!” Token said in realization. “Davíd! No wonder you’re so upset.”

Stan just nodded, resigned to the conversation. 

"Jealousy is the fucking worst." Clyde mumbled bitterly. "It's gotta be one of the top five worst feelings." 

Stan would guess that the snide tone in his voice had something to do with the rumors making their way around the lodge about Heidi Turner and Scott Malkinson hooking up in her cabin. 

"Feeling jealous totally sucks." Token agreed. "Watching Nichole with her first new boyfriend after we broke up made me feel like shit." 

"I've n-never really had serious f-feelings for someone, so I can't r-re-relate." Jimmy said. 

Stan envied his luxury. He would give anything not to feel the way he did about Kyle. It was heart wrenching and terrifying, having someone with such a vice grip on your heart. 

"Me neither." Kenny said, distracting Stan from his increasingly angst ridden train of thought. 

"What's you guys' opinion on the whole jealousy thing?" Token asked, turning to Tweek and Craig. 

Tweek shrugged, leaning his head on Craig's shoulder. 

"I've never really had to deal with that." 

Clyde scoffed disbelievingly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You're telling me that over the course of a seven year relationship, you've never once felt jealous?" 

Tweek twisted his mouth in focus and stared at Craig as though that would give him the answer. 

"Not really." He said when he was done. 

"How is that even possible?" Clyde asked, growing annoyed. 

Tweek laughed openly, and Craig opted for a more subtle smirk. 

"Are you kidding?" Tweek asked. "Everyone knows he's crazy about me, why would I be jealous?" 

Stan couldn't stop himself from gaping at the two of them. He'd never seen anyone so secure in their relationship. 

"He's right." Craig added flatly. "If there was a Tweek Tweak fan club, I would be president." 

The others snickered at the combination of his mushy words and dry delivery, but Tweek didn't seem to notice the humor. 

"And it goes both ways!" He said cheerfully. "If Walmart sold shirts that said 'I Love Craig Tucker', I would wear one every day."

Craig snorted with laughter, and Tweek just beamed at him. 

"Jesus Christ." Clyde groaned. The other boys looked equally grossed out. 

"How is it that you two have been in the honeymoon stage of your relationship for the last seven years?" Kenny asked incredulously. "Does one of you have a magic penis or something?" 

Craig opened his mouth to respond but Tweek brought a hand up, signaling for him to stop. 

"Magicians never reveal their secrets." 

“Can you two stop showing off your perfect relationship for one second?” Stan asked. “I’m heartbroken over here!” 

The other boys glanced warily at each other, suppressing laughter at his melodrama. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Stan.” Token said. “But what can you do?” 

“Stalk him on his date?” Clyde suggested. 

Stan gave him a condescending look. What would that do except make him look desperate? That was a totally stupid idea. He definitely wasn’t going to do that. 

••••

It took Stan and Kenny 20 minutes to find Kyle and Davíd on their date, and 15 seconds for Stan to regret doing so. 

“Ugh!” He cried. “Why would I listen to Clyde? That’s like, one of South Park’s Golden rules. It’s 1: Never listen to Cartman, 2: Never listen to my dad, and 3: Never listen to Clyde Donovan.” 

Davíd and Kyle were suspended in a ski lift above the snow covered landscape and laughing. As irrational a thought as it was, Stan couldn’t help but feel they were laughing at him. In fact, this whole situation just seemed like a big joke. 

They’d followed the couple from the lodge, where they’d shared a hot chocolate smiled flirtatiously. Even under the circumstances, it made Stan’s stomach explode with butterflies. 

“Kyle looks...happy.” Kenny commented unhelpfully. 

Stan glared, crossing his arms. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed, douchebag.” 

“Sorry! Was I supposed to lie about it? Because in that case, they both look totally miserable.” 

“Fuck y-!”

“Oh.” Kenny said flatly, clearly taken off guard. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Kenny only looked that concerned when his sister or one of his friend’s was at risk, and Karen was miles away in South Park. 

“Don’t look up, Stan.” He advised darkly. 

Almost on instinct Stan craned his neck and looked upward, squinting in the fading sun and shielding his eyes with one hand. 

“Oh.” He said, echoing Kenny. 

Davíd had one hand gripping stage side of Kyle’s face and was kissing him, eyes closed and completely intent on making him happy. And apparently it was working, because Kyle was kissing back. 

“In fairness to me, I did tell you not to look.” Kenny whispered. 

“God, Kenny, this is the fucking wors-“ 

“Stan?” A voice called from above them. 

Oh. Maybe he shouldn’t have been speaking so loud. He was yelling, wasn’t he? Shit. 

“Stan!” Kyle repeated, and this time it was angrier. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Next to him, Davíd looked still looked smug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason I never update this fic is bc I think it sucks, so sorry about that to those of you who like it

Kyle Broflovski’s temper tended to take on a life of its own. Even when Kyle wanted to remain neutral, all his temper wanted to do was start a fuss. 

After a lifetime of friendship, Stan thought he was used to Kyle’s bursts of anger. He’d scream and rant until he tired himself out, and things would calm down for a while before he moved on to the next thing. 

“Is it seriously too much to ask that my friends don’t spy on me?” 

Although, most of the time it was Cartman at the center of Kyle’s anger. And he was the one getting screamed at. 

“We weren’t spying on you, dude.” Stan lied, backing away. 

“Bullshit.” Kyle hissed. “You guys don’t even have any snow gear with you! The only reason that you’d be out here is to spy on me!”

Stan hadn’t bothered to run off after being caught. He knew that he’d have to deal with Kyle eventually, and he thought it was best to get it over with. So he and Kenny had waited at the bottom of the ski lift, as Stan fought back waves of nausea and Kenny did his best to calm him down. 

“Are you guys fucking serious?” Kyle asked as soon as he got off of the ski lift. 

He was fuming and alone, having presumably sent Davíd away so he could deal with his friends. 

“Kyle-“ Kenny started, reaching out to set a hand on his shoulder. 

Kyle batted it away with a flattened hand, and Kenny flinched. 

“Why would you guys try to ruin my date? That’s what you were trying to do, right?”

Stan froze. What was he supposed to say to that? No, Kyle! We weren’t trying to ruin your date! We were spying on you and Davíd because I’m in love with you! 

Kyle stared at his friends expectantly and when no one answered, he just continued on his rampage. 

“I’d expect this from Cartman, but you guys? What in the fuck were you trying to accomplish here? Or was all of this just to humiliate me?” 

Stan just blinked at him, flustered. Kyle’s nose was pink from cold, and snowflakes sprinkled the collar of his coat. He looked like a scene straight out of a romantic comedy. 

“I’m sorry.” Stan muttered finally, embarrassed. 

Kyle didn’t seem to be in a very forgiving mood. He only groaned, his eyes still flaring with anger. 

“Kyle.” Kenny said seriously. “We really are sorry, okay?” 

As bad as the situation was, Stan thanked his lucky stars that Kenny was there with him, because Kenny had a remarkable ability to charm people into leniency. 

Maybe it was his blue eyes or boyish smile, or maybe it was something else entirely. But whatever it was, it was useful. Kyle’s face softened just the slightest bit, and some of the tension in his shoulders relaxed. 

“Sometimes people do stupid things.” Kenny continued. “Especially when they...really care about someone.” 

He was staring intently at Kyle now, and the two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation. Kyle paused for a second to think about Kenny’s words and then raised his eyebrows, turning his head. 

“Maybe you’re right.” He said, still speaking to Kenny but looking at Stan instead. “But if someone has strong feelings, there are more constructive ways to deal with them.” 

“What?” Stan asked, startled by the sudden attention on him. 

Something about the glint in Kyle’s eyes was very intimidating. Before he’d been angry, but now he looked even more intense. 

“Whatever.” He said darkly. “You can be so clueless sometimes.” 

Something in Stan’s stomach dropped. Before Kyle had been talking to both of them, but that last statement seemed to take Kenny out of the equation entirely.

“Kyle, I-“

“I don’t have time for this right now.” Kyle interrupted. “I have a date to get back to.”

••••

Tweek and Craig were sitting up in bed when Stan returned to the cabin, hunched over Craig’s laptop and smiling at whatever video they were watching. Stan groaned. He really wasn’t in the mood to be around a happy couple, and Tweek and Craig were the happiest couple he knew. 

The second the cabin door opened, Tweek ripped out the earbuds he and Craig were sharing and paused the video. Craig looked annoyed, but focused his attention on Stan and Kenny. 

“How did everything go?” Tweek asked. “Did Kyle have a good time on his date? Did he catch you?” 

As Tweek’s voice sped up with overexcitement, Craig placed his own hand over one of Tweek’s.

“Slow down, babe.” He said gently.

“I don’t think Stan really wants to talk about it.” Kenny said. 

Tweek made a sympathetic face, but Craig just rolled his eyes. 

“It didn’t go like you wanted it to, huh?” He asked derisively. “You and Kyle aren’t going to ride off into the sunset?” 

“Be nice!” Tweek scolded him. 

“You can’t seriously be surprised that this plan of yours didn’t work out.” Craig said dryly. 

Stan glared at him. Leave it to Craig to provide his unnecessary criticism. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kenny asked, sounding more curious than angry. 

“Oh, come on!” Craig said, shaking his head. “When have any of your plans ever worked? Cartman wasn’t even involved this time, so you can’t blame it on him.” 

Stan and Kenny side eyed each other. 

“At least no one ended up in Peru this time.” Craig said. “Or aiming a bazooka at Steven Spielberg. Right, babe?” 

“Can you at least try to be a little more sympathetic?” Tweek asked. 

“Thanks, Tweek.” Stan muttered. “Can you tell your boyfriend to fuck off?” 

“Fuck off, Craig.” 

“Don’t make me the bad guy here!” Craig said. “I’m not the one who decided to fall in love with his annoying best friend.” 

Stan ignored him, walking over to He and Kyle’s bed. Ugh, he’d forgotten that they were sharing a bed. That could prove to be very awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into style after like a year? and I've always loved pining Stan, so here's my best shot at slow burn romance. I thrive off of kudos and nice comments


End file.
